


Gone

by auroradesu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: From the pov of Moxie after he's chopped off his hair and constantly forgets that it's gone.
Collections: Moxie Hydrangea





	Gone

It’s morning and I reach for my brush. Starting from the crown to go down, down, do-..

Oh.

That’s right. You’re gone.

Getting ready is much quicker. It’s foreign and uncomfortable. Air across my neck, my cheeks, my back. Did the world always feel like this?

In class I can’t focus. I reach to pull some hair over my shoulder. I miss.

Oh.

That’s right. You’re gone.

It’s dinner time. Sitting at a table I lean over to my meal and pause to make sure I tuck my hair back. There’s none in the way.

Oh.

That’s right. You’re gone.

Let’s shower before bed. Washing my hair is a pain and drying takes forever. Sit down, lather, begin one section. I’m done? Another. Done? Another. This is going so fast. I’m..finished?

Oh.

That’s right. You’re gone.

Crawling into bed. I begin to brush. My hand still wants to move down the length of what isn’t there. My muscles twitch in confusion at the obsolete muscle memory.

Oh.

That’s right. You’re gone.


End file.
